The Game
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: After a mix up with his new powers Ciel accidentally brings Alois and his servants back to life, while the young earl has an odd friendship with Alois a little argument leads them to target their butlers. You just know you want to know what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**SweetDreamer92: I sat and I sat...and I sat some more and finally worked this out in my head so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warnings: !AU!, m/m, adult themes and situations, dark themes (self harm),alterations, language, OOC, m-preg**

**AU: this is mostly AU because some dead characters are not in fact dead, in this story anyways and I've added a few alterations so remember that when reading.**

**Disclaimer: By now you know I don't own this series right?**

**Star couples: Sebastian/Ciel and Claude/ Alois**

**Enjoy**

**ONE**

Ciel was sitting in his study with his eyes closed in irritation, across from him was Alois with glowing purple eyes. He inwardly cursed, after awaking as a demon he fell into a trauma induced coma, when he woke on his seventeenth birthday he saw what he'd done. He'd been furious that Sebastian hadn't stopped him from using his new powers before he knew anything about them. In one feverish fit he'd wished for Alois to be brought back to life in the same way. Even the household he'd met had come back to attend to him.

Ciel thought it would be painless to brush them off but as if Alois planned it, the Trancy manor was destroyed not a bit left. This only meant one thing...Ciel was going to have to welcome his now permanent guests.

Ciel wouldn't admit he felt bad for taking final peace from Alois and his servants but that didn't stop his growing frustration at Alois psychotic nature.

"Ciel surely you're not angry with me."

"You haven't even been here a month and you've killed the post man, I'm more than angry."

Alois sighed.

"Alright alright, I'm _so very _sorry. Better?"

"Whatever...have you given your servants the arrangements we agreed on?"

"Yes, Hannah will be working side by side with Mey-rin, Thompson will assist Finnian, Timber will keep Baldroy from burning the kitchen down and Cantebury will keep Pluto out of trouble."

Ciel nodded.

"Now let's talk about something fun!"

"I don't want a birthday party."

Alois frowned.

"Don't read my mind, what if I had something sexy planned?"

"You didn't, you only said that to make me uncomfortable."

Alois pouted, and Ciel sighed, he couldn't decide who was worse either Lizzie with her obsessions or Alois who could cry on command...he went with Lizzie since Alois had never tried to put him in a dress. He shuddered at the memory of his sixteenth birthday. Alois looked up as Claude walked in with tea for him, Ciel sighed again.

"The score is 4 to 8 you know." Alois said

Ciel glanced at Claude.

"Actually it's 4 to 7, Claude tied Sebastian up downstairs."

Claude shrugged ignoring Alois's pouting.

...

Finnian was trimming the bushes outside when he noticed Thompson staring at him they had an uneasy friendship. Meaning neither of them really liked the other but after a little incident involving a large shipment of roses and Baldroy's flamethrower they had no choice but to try and work together.

"What now?"

Thompson nodded toward the uneven sides, and Finnian sighed, it was like having a quieter version of Sebastian. Except Sebastian was taller, and Finnian actually liked having him around.

...

In the kitchen Timber was seasoning the salmon for lunch while Baldroy whispered muffled curses at him from his place in the corner where Timber had tied him up. He had a slight smirk on his face, the kitchen was sparkling clean and he wanted to keep it that way. He looked up watching Hannah trying to carry a stack of plates through the door just as Mey-Rin came to do the same. They glared at each other.

"Will you move please? We don't need a bigger mess."

"Then perhaps you should take that one eye of yours and go elsewhere." Mey-rin said

The flames of frustration engulfed them both and Tanaka roasted a hot dog over them.

"Ho oh oh."

...

Cantebury placed a bowl of food in front of Pluto who Hannah had some how forced clothes on. Pluto growled at him, and Cantebury huffed but didn't say a word he stood up and looked out the window seeing Snake care for the horses. He preferred to be out there but knew the uncontrollable mutt would get him in trouble in a matter of seconds.

..

Either unaware or simply uncaring, Ciel and Alois ate lunch as their different groups glared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Alois sipped his juice then looked at Ciel who still didn't seem interested in the party.

"We could even invite Lizzie, you'd like to see her wouldn't you?"

Ciel frowned at the thought of having both of them running around his manor, he shook his head.

"Well we should at least leave the manor, you act like an old maid the way you lock yourself in here all day."

"And do what?"

"Go around town, anything would be better than just sitting here."

Ciel thought about that.

"We could go see Aleister."

Ciel threw his knife at him and it was stopped an inch from his face by Claude, unimpressed Alois returned his gaze to Ciel.

"We can leave this bunch here, we don't need anyone slowing us down."

Ciel frowned.

"Whatever."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel.

"My lord.."

"If I need you I'll call you."

Sebastian sighed but knew Ciel often humored Alois to prevent him from throwing a tantrum that would leave the manor in rubble. When they left Sebastian sent his workers to their duties, the manor was divided right in the middle most the time but that didn't stop the groups from crossing paths. Ciel and Alois ordered Claude and Sebastian to clean up together to move the job faster.

Claude would glare at Sebastian and Sebastian would smirk knowing how easily frustrated the supposedly emotionless demon could get.

"You really intend to be like this for an eternity?" Claude asked in disgust

Sebastian only smirked.

"But of course one hell of a butler such as myself, needs very little."

"You have no pride."

"And you're an emotionless bastard."

Claude frowned.

"I am not without emotion, after all I hate that little brat and thanks to your charge I'm trapped with him."

Sebastian smirked again as he dusted the vanity.

"You don't believe that."

Claude looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop lying to yourself, it's a bit sad if you hated Alois I know you would have ended your contract and killed him yourself, he's not the only who will make a deal with a demon."

Claude ignored him.

"Am I wrong?"

Claude fixed his glasses.

"Go to hell Michaelis."

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

...

Hannah stood on one end of the dining room and Mey-rin stood on the other, between them was the extra large table cloth. Hannah frowned.

"Let go I need to clean this."

Mey-rin grunted.

"You can't cause I'm gonna do it. Now let go."

Hannah wouldn't let go so Mey-rin tugged more, they looked up as Baldroy walked in just as soon as Pluto ran in trying to get away from Cantebury. Pluto landed right on the cloth ripping it, and pulling Hannah and Mey-rin together hard enough to knock them both out. Pluto wasn't done and the crash gained the attention of Claude and Sebastian. Tanaka sat down his cup of tea and held up a sign with a large ten on it as if impressed with the level of damage done in less than ten minutes.

"Ho oh oh."

...

Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose looking at the scene had caused a migraine, the table had been broken in half and Pluto was clinging to what was left of the chandelier the window was broken dirt from broken flower vases was everywhere and of course Hannah and Mey-rin were still out cold. Claude looked at Cantebury.

"Take Hannah to her room."

"Baldroy take Mey-rin, as for you Pluto you'll be outside tonight."

As the room cleared out, the two ran about trying to restore the dining room to it's former glory.

..

It was getting dark and Alois and Ciel were returning home Alois was upset over an argument they'd had. Alois thought Sebastian was too open about his feelings for Ciel, and Ciel told him he was seeing things. In turn Ciel mentioned Claude's hate for Alois grew every time they were together.

"You didn't have to mention that."

"And you didn't need to talk about Sebastian, I've never heard something so imaginative."

"Maybe you're in denial." Alois offered.

"And maybe you're trying to live through me to make up for your butler's inability to care for you."

Alois frowned.

"That was mean."

"And you're annoying."

"Yet you wanted me back anyways, how curious."

Ciel glared at him.

"It was an accident."

"Sure it was."

They remained quiet until the manor came into view, Alois looked at Ciel sadly.

"You really think he hates me that much?"

Ciel stared at him.

"Where did this come from? I thought you didn't care."

"Just answer the damn question."

Ciel sighed.

"I think he cares a great deal about you, considering you're still living."

"...hmp."

He smirked.

"Ciel, after your birthday, I'd like to play a little game."

Ciel glanced at him.

"I'm listening."

"Really?"

"But only because by your tone I ought to be eighteen for this game."

Alois smirked.

"I want to see which one of us can...push our butlers into a different, how you say, role in our lives."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You say Sebastian doesn't care as much and I say Claude doesn't care at all, I want to see if we can prove the other wrong."

"Interesting...and what are the stakes?"

"If I win, you will urge Sebastian to propose to you... And you'll wear a dress in front of all the servants and proclaim your love to Sebastian."

Ciel paled.

"And if I win?"

"I'll have my own manor built and move out taking my servants with me, so do we have a deal?"

Ciel tapped his chin, after all Sebastian was bound to him but his soul was no longer for him he was sure Sebastian was only taking care of his duties because he had no choice. There was no way he would lose.

The day of Ciel's birthday he met Alois early and held out his hand with a smirk he shook it.

"Let the games begin."

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: so who will win? Who knows you'll have to stick with me to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetDreamer92: Hmm I thought of how I want this to end but I can't help but think of ways to change that. Ah well we shall see how it goes.**

**Two**

Sebastian walked into Ciel's bedroom and raised an eyebrow seeing he was partially dressed and waiting for him.

"My lord it's very early you could have stayed in bed until I arrived."

Ciel only glanced at him.

"I can wake up on my own once in a while."

He'd purposely cut his leg just to see if Sebastian would take the time to notice, what did he care if something happened to him. He looked up just as Sebastian knelt by his side to look at the wound Ciel had made sure not to make it look self inflicted. Though it wouldn't matter either way, he was certain Sebastian wouldn't care and brush it under the rug.

"My lord what did you do to yourself?"

"I tripped, clumsy mistake just bandage it and get it over with."

Sebastian frowned and moved to get the bandages.

"You must be moe careful my lord, we'd be lost without you should you get more seriously injured."

Ciel frowned, his eyes darted to where Alois was watching from the crack in the door he made a moved that that didn't count. Alois sighed and let the comment go since Sebastian had mentioned the others instead of just saying that he'd be lost.

...

It was Alois's turn and he went for the easiest thing he could think of, crying in his bed and shaking from an imaginary nightmare. Claude looked in and Alois looked a him knowing he'd tell him what was for breakfast and ask him when he was ready to get dressed for the day. Claude stopped by his bed just like he normally did and absently placed a hand on Alois's shoulder. Determined not to lose he hugged him knowing Claude wasn't the least affectionate person one could meet.

For once he proved him wrong and wrapped his arms around him, he glanced past Claude's arms without getting the older demon's attention to look at Ciel who smirked from his place behind the door. He sighed and gave in, but was stubborn that didn't mean a thing.

...

For breakfast Sebastian worked with Timber and Baldroy to make a special breakfast, Timber had nothing against Ciel and respected Sebastian but he didn't give a damn about the blond chef. They had crepes and Alois toyed with his fork annoyed he was the first to get a mark against him. He sighed and looked at Ciel.

"So Ciel are we having a little party tonight or aren't we?"

"No need."

He looked up as Sebastian re-entered the room from answering the phone he whispered to Ciel who frowned.

"Set a place for her..."

Alois smirked and for once opened his mind to Ciel.

_'Better start thinking about a dress that suits you.'_

_'Whatever for? It's just Lizzie.'_

_'And since Sebastian cares so much for you I'm certain he'll be quite jealous and upset over her presence.'_

Ciel cursed quietly to himself at the thought, but glanced at Sebastian hoping after all this time that he had truly learned to ignore Lizzie. No such luck, Lizzie threw herself in Ciel's lap the moment she walked in and Sebastian all but snarled at her that it was improper to jump on someone when they have company. Alois chuckled and Ciel knew that was a mark against him.

...

Later that evening Lizzie announced she was staying over and it seemed to take Sebastian longer than usual to prepare her bedroom.

Outside Snake was looking in and smirked.

"Wordsworth that isn't nice...no Emily I also want to know who will win."

He walked away from the window to join the other servants for their dinner, the dining room was coated in tension. Hannah glanced at Mey-rin as she cut her meat.

"With manners like that I would assume you were raised in a barn."

Mey-rin glared at her.

"Oh? Well I could say the same about you, hasn't anyone taught you how to eat soup without slurping?"

They glared at each other and Sebastian sighed, Finnian stopped toying with his bread and looked at Mey-rin.

"So Mey-rin...about the bar later?"

She glanced at him confused then smiled and nodded, Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You have a date?"

They blushed.

"Well yeah, since we get let off early today and all."

Claude sipped his water refusing to touch the cheap wine that Sebastian poured.

"You busy yourself with your employee's love lives? How sad you have such free space in your thoughts."

Sebastian smirked.

"Since I have emotions I tend to like to know what is happening that doesn't concern my master, unlike you."

Flames engulfed them as they glared at each other, Claude only growing more frustrated since Sebastian would wipe that silly grin off his face. Baldroy looked up watching the triplets whisper among themselves.

"Hey you got something to say then you better say it out loud."

They looked at him then whispered between each other before Timber spoke.

"It's none of your business."

He glared at them, Snake found the whole scene amusing since neither he nor his snakes had a problem with the new servants. Tanaka seemed even less interested and sipped his tea quietly.

"Ho oh oh."

...

Alois glanced up at Claude as he got him ready for bed, he tapped his chin.

"Claude?"

"Yes your highness?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?...on account of my nightmares and all."

He added the last part quickly, Claude frowned.

"You're a little old for that."

Alois sighed.

"You've never done it before."

"Why start now?"

Alois frowned ignoring the fact that he knew Ciel was listening.

"For once, can't you pretend you give two shits about me?"

Claude raised an eyebrow.

"It's never bothered you before."

"Of course it hasn't, because you would never pay enough attention to notice."

Claude sighed.

"Why ask me now?"

Alois looked at the ground he wanted to win but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to know he was going to.

"Nevermind."

Claude moved to put on his night shirt and Alois picked up his tea cup and threw it at him, coating his face and the nightshirt with tea.

"I don't need it, get out."

Claude bowed and walked out pretending he wasn't frustrated.

..

"My lord?"

Ciel looked up and realized Sebastian was trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were ready for bed."

"Oh, right."

"Is something the matter my lord?"

"No."

"How's your leg?"

He looked at him.

"Fine."

Sebastian nodded and helped him get dressed before leaving him to sleep, he walked out the room and that dropped him almost right next to Claude. Neither of them spoke, they never understood why Alois and Ciel made them share a room but didn't say anything about it. Sebastian waited for Claude to finish bathing before he took over the bathroom, they both frowned as their hands began to burn. Far more intensely than if either of their masters needed them.

They glanced out the window seeing the full moon would appear tonight, most could tell the small sliver that wasn't in view. They both uttered the same phrase at the sight.

"Shit."

...

Hannah sat up in the room she shared with Mey-rin and frowned feeling the throbbing pain behind her eye. When the moon was full demons like Sebastian, Claude, and Hannah went into heat. This didn't affect Ciel and Alois because they use to be humans under a contract. Unfortunately for these three, since they never took a mate the first time they went into heat every time it happened it got worse; lasting longer and longer. It was easier on the triplets who hadn't experienced it as many times.

Hannah pushed herself up and walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen she looked up seeing Baldroy in there. He glanced up, and she frowned.

"Am I not welcome in here?"

"I'm not the one you have a feud with, do what you want."

She crossed her arms and walked past him to get some water, she kept glancing out the window and bumped into Baldroy as she dropped the glass. While technically the moon wouldn't be completely full until well after midnight she was already feeling dizzy as her body warmed up. She cursed seeing the mess and bent down to try and clean it up but only resulted in cutting herself. Baldroy bent down and grabbed her wrist, she looked at him.

"Now don't go picking it up with your bare hands you'll only make a bigger mess bleeding all over the floor."

She huffed.

"Aren't you charming..."

He cleaned up her hand before picking up the glass.

"I could have done that."

"And maybe I'm a nice guy, who was just trying to help."

She pulled on a strand of her hair.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

He glanced at her.

"No need to make a big deal out of it, want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"You said you were in a bad mood maybe I could help."

She cocked her head.

"Why would you do that?"

"We live in the same house, we ought to help one another, causes less problems."

She smiled.

"I suppose I'm a little lonely, I could talk about anything."

He grabbed a new glass and poured some warm beer into it then handed it to her.

"Go ahead I got all night."

She smiled again.

...

Pluto was glaring at Cantebury whom he had woken up to take him to the rest room.

"This would be easier, if you spoke."

Pluto growled at him, and Cantebury's eyes glowed Pluto whined as pain shot through his body then stood up, infuriated.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me!?"

He blinked repeated and Cantebury grinned.

"If I have to baby sit then I don't want to have to guess what you need."

Pluto stared at him still confused, not too far away Timber was sitting in the garden when he noticed a snake slithering toward him. He stared at it.

"You smell nice...says Emily."

He glanced up as Snake appeared to pick her up he stared at him.

"Can I hold one...?"

Snake stared at him, most people were afraid of his pets, or pretended they were nuisances. He nodded and handed Emily to him, she coiled around his forearm and Snake found himself smiling.

...

"Sebby darling!"

Thompson jumped as arms were thrown around him and pushed the offender away, Grell blinked.

"You...you're not Sebastian..."

"I see you've noticed."

"Though pretty cute though...you're Cantebury aren't you?"

He frowned, though most the time it couldn't be helped, most identical siblings would get frustrated at the mix up.

"No I'm Thompson."

"Oh...well sorry about the mistake."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You are?"

"Of course, even people who share the same face should be different!"

Thompson found himself smiling.

"And you're Grell."

He squealed.

"Now I'm even more embarrassed because _you _remembered _me._"

Thompson only smiled.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: sorry about the huge filler chapter, I really wanted to include all the couples if I could help it, more of the star couples coming I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks to my first reviewer ****Akatsukismidnightsun**

**Warnings: the game gets a little more mature in rating**

**Three**

The next afternoon Alois walked into Ciel's study and closed the door, he placed a note on Ciel's desk knowing for once Sebastian and Claude were close enough to hear what they were saying.

_I think we ought to kick it up a notch, Claude has been trying to avoid me all day, and I noticed Sebastian acting odd around you...as if he'll confess his feelings soon._

Ciel picked up his pen to write back.

_And I'm assuming you want better stakes?_

_Oh you misjudge me, I simply want you to invite Lizzie over and make an effort to be more affectionate with her and ignore Sebastian. I'll even make it harder on my end and throw myself more at Claude, what do you think? Can you handle that?_

Ciel cleared his throat and nodded, they had no idea what they had just set themselves up for.

...

Considering they were bound it was like a half way point, in other words, the demon half in both Claude and Sebastian began nagging at them to finish the job. Sebastian had seen his master on several occasions though he acted blind to it, he was quite the ladies man and Sebastian wasn't sure he'd ever want a man; let alone his butler. Claude was unhappy that Sebastian was proving to be right, he did care about Alois. He really didn't want harm to come to him, though he also knew the risks of giving in to his desires.

As a demon, a weaker one than Claude Alois could carry children for him, in turn Ciel could do the same for Sebastian. Though they had ignored this time of the month many times and restraint was getting much harder to hold on to. Claude was sitting in their shared room he had gotten up twice as early to attend to his duties to avoid Alois even though he was sure he'd been seen.

Sebastian had gone so far as to let Mey-rin take Ciel's breakfast to him and claiming that the manor was being cleaned from top to bottom so Sebastian was busy. Of course Ciel knew she was lying but let it go to bring himself closer to winning the game.

"You know we can't hide in here forever." Sebastian muttered.

"I'm not trying to hide in forever, just until this damn problem goes away."

"Didn't you say it was two months last time?"

Claude shrugged.

"Irrelevant."

...

Sebastian was grudgingly walking downstairs to answer the door for Lizzie when he looked over and saw Hannah being real friendly with Baldroy.

'I wonder when that happened?'

He shook his head and walked to the door, he pasted a fake smile on when the young woman came in.

"Oh Sebastian! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Is what wonderful my lady?"

"Oh didn't you hear, Ciel asked me to spend the whole day with him to talk about the wedding."

Sebastian frowned.

"That is..wonderful my lady."

Ciel walked down the stairs already ready to leave and Sebastian looked at him.

"My lord I understand there are congratulations in order?"

"Hmm."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Will lady Elizabeth be joining us for lunch?"

"Come now Sebastian she must have told you she'd be with me all day, don't you listen?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Of course sir, shall I accompany you?"

"Don't you have things to do?" he snapped.

Sebastian frowned thinking Alois's mannerisms were rubbing off on Ciel he even heard Lizzie whisper that that was mean. Sebastian waited for them to leave before closing the door, he frowned and just assumed Ciel was having an off day. Though his current situation left him more vulnerable so instead of ignoring it, he couldn't stop thinking about the cold look Ciel had given him.

'I wonder what I did to upset him.'

...

Alois gave a low whistle on his way to his room, Ciel was trying hard to win he wondered if he would go so far as to denounce their friendship. He whispered Claude's name and smirked as he appeared with an irritated look on his face.

"Claude I'd like for you to spend some time with me today."

"What for?"

"Don't be an ass just do it."

Claude sighed and followed him into his bedroom, he watched Alois jump on his bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Don't just stand there come lay down with me."

Claude sighed and walked over Alois stopped him.

"Take off your jacket first."

With a sigh he removed it and his shoes after enough whining from Alois and laid down next to him, he tensed when Alois cuddled against him he would have to show this memory to Ciel later as part of the agreement. He waited for Claude to push him away, he was surprised when it didn't come. He sighed and straddled his waist then pressed his lips against his, his eyes went wide when Claude kissed him back.

He shivered and deepened the kiss, Claude moaned before he realized what he was doing and picked Alois up to set him on the bed. He put his shoes on grabbed his jacket and walked out. Alois sighed and laid back on the pillows hating the feeling of rejection that replaced his lust.

...

This went on for several days then several weeks before they started running out of ideas, Ciel had told Sebastian to stop coming to dress him and bathed himself. Lizzie was over almost every day, Ciel didn't go back to insulting Sebastian he just brushed him off completely. This feeling of being alone made Sebastian feel even worse, there were more and more couples he had to watch get closer and it was driving him insane. He almost considered taking Grell out until he noticed the way Thompson looked at him. He didn't even call Sebastian "darling" anymore.

Claude didn't like how Alois was getting more and more bold it was making it twice as difficult to think with reason. He went for a walk and noticed Snake sitting alone for once talking to his snakes.

"Do you think their going to get hurt Wordsworth?...It's just a game...you think Sebastian noticed what's going on by now Emily? I'm sure Claude is still in the dark...he's right behind me you say? Guess he knows now."

He looked up at Claude who crossed his arms.

"What were you talking about?"

"Just a game, would you care to know what it is? Says Bronte...you might like to turn the tables on Alois says Oscar."

"I'm listening."

...

"A game?" Sebastian asked.

"Snake's pets heard them talking on their way home one night, their trying to see which one of them is right about us."

Sebastian frowned, he was upset to think that Ciel thought so little of him, he didn't need a contract to care about him. Claude was more annoyed with himself knowing if he had given in and told Alois his feelings instead of playing pretend that this wouldn't have happened.

"We should tell them we know what their up to and end this charade at once." Claude said

Sebastian looked out the window where Ciel was having a picnic with Elizabeth and it made him see red. He would have preferred never to see her again, he'd been upset that Ciel brushed him aside but now he just wanted to remove Lizzie from the picture so Ciel couldn't use her against him like that.

"Did they say what would happen if they both lost?"

"Not from what Snake said. Why you have a better idea then making them stop?"

"Of course."

"And that is?"

"Making sure they both lose."

Claude cocked his head.

"Can you really seduce Ciel?"

"It will be difficult but I can, if I couldn't what type of butl...I mean lover would I be?"

He smirked.

"Can you handle Alois throwing himself at you?"

He frowned.

"Of course, but lets make things interesting and let them think their both winning."

"Sure why not? We'll show them four can play this game."

Claude smirked.

...

Baldroy was laying on his bed with a look on his face that would have appeared stupid to some but endearing to Hannah who was snuggled against him.

"I'll have to get up soon and help with dinner." He muttered.

"And I'll have to help change the bed sheets." she said.

"We ought to make the time we have left count."

She smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

...

Finnian was tending to the garden when he noticed Mey-rin standing next to him he smiled at her and she clapped her hands together.

"The roses look especially beautiful today. Yes!"

He smiled and stood up to give her a kiss.

Timber and Snake were watching them.

"Those will be some annoyingly cheerful babies...says Bronte."

Timber moved closer to lean on his shoulder.

"I bet they'll like snakes."

"You're such a flatterer...says Emily."

...

Another week went by and Sebastian was about to pull his hair out, Ciel would do anything to win. He was tempted to ask Ciel how he felt about him. He looked up and smirked seeing Claude's face covered in kisses, black kisses.

"So he's dressing up for you now?"

"Shut up Michaelis...I hate this, why won't they just give up?"

"That isn't the way of either of them."

Claude sighed as his body burned and twitched he cleared his throat.

"Do you think we should start making them feel like their losing?"

Sebastian smirked.

"It's almost an insult that a demon's love would make you a loser, but perhaps at least Lady Elizabeth is unable to come tomorrow." Sebastian mumbled.

...

The next day Sebastian walked into Ciel's room who had just finished bathing he looked up.

"Seba..."

He was cut off by Sebastian pressing his lips against his, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Ciel let out a moan and Sebastian deepened the kiss, he shoved him against the wall and kissed on his neck. He frowned as the previous pain from being brushed aside rose in his mind. His eyes glowed as he looked at his flushed master.

"Never brush me aside again, a lonely demon can make one _hell _of a mess in bed."

He backed away letting Ciel slide to the ground he turned red as Sebastian walked out, and growled.

"...Idiot left me completely unsatisfied."

...

Alois was pulling clothes out of his drawer to find something to really make Claude want to get away from him. He jumped when arms were wrapped around him he turned his head just as Claude pressed his lips against his. He shakily turned and wrapped his arms around Claude moaning against his mouth and thinking that it wouldn't be so terrible to lose the game.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: ****I fricken confused myself when I wrote this so reference, Alois "loses" if Claude loves him and Ciel "loses" if Sebastian loves him. Though you can see in that situation, both of them win, got it?**


End file.
